Fools in Love
by thatplanthamster
Summary: So this is my version of what happened in Fool for Love, after the episode ending. The story is better than the description! Oneshot with spuffy!


"Is there anything I can do?" Spike asked Buffy.

He's got to be lying about wanting to help. He does have a gun, after all. But he looks concerned, so maybe he is... Buffy was taking everything with a grain of salt at that moment. She wasn't in the best mood to be her usual, preppy self. But she couldn't let Spike see her weakness.

"I don't think so. What are you doing here?"

Well, I was here to kill you. But I realize now that I can't. I wouldn't be able to cope if you were dead, but if I was the one to do it… Spike smoothed his hand over his white hair, mentally wincing as he thought to himself.

"I, uh, was in the neighborhood." Spike winced. He couldn't lie to her, but she couldn't know the truth, either.

"And you decided you'd stop by for a chat with the Slayer, who you hate and who hates you? And why do you have a gun?"

"That's enough questions, Slayer."

"Don't call me that. I have a name."

"My apologies, Slayer." Spike snarked with a deadly smirk. When all else fails, go with the snark.

"You know, for a guy who seems to care about my problems, you aren't being very nice."

"Fine. Buffy, what's wrong?"

"It's my, uh, my mom. There's something wrong with her. She's leaving for the hospital now."

"Well she's okay, right? Or going to be?"

At this, Buffy broke down crying again. The thing was; she had no idea if her mom would get better. She put her head on her knees and mentally slapped herself for looking stupid in front of Spike.

"I'm… sorry… Buffy, I really and truly hope she'll be okay. I like your mum. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

Spike scooted closer and put his arm around the Slayer, pulling her closer to him.

"Come 'ere, pet. You look like you could use a hug."

Buffy put her head on his chest and let out all her tears. She just kept remembering things that only made the tears come faster. Something was hurting her mother. She couldn't kick its ass and kill it. She had no idea what to do about Dawn. She also knew Riley and her were growing apart. Where was he anyways? He should be here comforting her.

"Spike? Do you know where Riley might be?" Her voice was small as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Spike had been basking in the glory that was Buffy, but he heard Riley's name and snapped out of it.

"Why? What do you want with that bloody idiot?"

"Nothing, it's just… why are you here and he isn't? I just don't think he loves me anymore. I don't think he ever did. He's probably off cheating with some whore right now."

With that, Buffy once again collapsed into Spike's more than willing arms.

Damn. Here was his chance, but he couldn't take it knowing she was upset and he didn't get her through it.

"I bloody well hope not! Don't worry; some serious damage is heading his way if he does. I never liked him anyway. It's probably leftover hatred from the bloody Initiative guys putting this sodding chip in my head. But he wouldn't cheat on you, luv."

"But why would Riley even want to be with me anymore? Look at me, I'm a mess."

Spike looked at Buffy and all he saw was what he wanted. It caused him pain to see her so upset and her self-esteem so low. How didn't she see how amazing she was?

"Don't say that! You're absolutely beautiful, Buffy. You're having a rough time right now, that's all. If he can't be here to help you through it, then he's not the one for you."

Because I am. But there's no way you'd ever date a vampire again. Plus, Angel had a soul, and the only thing stopping me from biting people and being evil is this bloody chip. At least, that's what you think…

"You're probably right. I just… I don't know. I don't want to think about any of this right now."

She snuggled closer to Spike, he felt really nice, better than Riley. She wondered if he kissed better than Riley too.

Spike was trying very hard to not take advantage of this beautiful girl who was right at his fingertips.

"Spike." Buffy pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Why are you being to nice to me?"

"I have no idea." Spike couldn't stop himself, he leaned closer and closer.

For the second time that night, Spike tried to kiss her. This time, though, she realized what she wanted and kissed back.

When he kissed her, he thought it would be like his dream, well, the first one. But it was totally different, and unexpectedly better. He couldn't help but feel that she only gave in because she needed to feel wanted, and Riley wasn't there. But he didn't care, because this was just so goddamn good.

I shouldn't be doing this, I'm with Riley. But even if he was here, he wouldn't be kissing me. We're growing apart and we're bound to break up anyway. He's probably out cheating with some whore. He doesn't deserve my faithfulness if he's going to act this way! Buffy's thoughts raced through her mind as her lips pressed against Spike's.

He began to move down to her neck, and Buffy knew she should stop him.

"Spike."

"Why do you have to say my name so much? You don't hear me going Buffy, Buffy, Buffy!"

A chill went down her spine. They way he said her name made her want to… kiss him.

And she did. She kissed and he didn't know what to do. Neither one of them thought about the consequences, because they were just happy to be there. Spike had wanted this for a while, and Buffy had just realized how she felt.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but it is rather late. Can I maybe come in?"

I just asked to be polite. I had already been invited; I could go in whenever I wanted. But I know the slayer wouldn't have reacted well to me getting up and moving us both inside. Spike grinned to himself, images of dreams past leering behind his eyes.

"Of course you can. But I still do have a boyfriend. We're just going to talk."

"Riiighhtt."

So, this is my first story on fanfiction... please be nice! Unless it's like constructive criticism!


End file.
